the_outsider_who_loved_gensokyofandomcom-20200215-history
Youmu Konpaku (Boss)
Youmu is a boss located in Hakugyokurou after many events relating to the Outsider's traveling the Netherworld and almost dying. She can only be encountered by choosing to do so by talking to Yuyuko, and only if the player either has no party, or doesn't have either Reimu or Ran in the party. Defeating her unlocks her recruitment and Muramasa, but if the player loses, they get two choices for what to yell at Youmu in one final swing. Either way, Youmu can be recruited. The Outsider was cared for at the Netherworld for days. Yuyuko tells the Outsider Yukari wants Youmu to fight the Outsider. Should the Outsider lose, he will forever serve Hakugyokurou. If Byakuren is in the party, she fails to convince them to not fight. If Either Reimu or Ran are in the party, no fight will take place. Once Yuyuko, Youmu, and the Outsider get ready in front of the Saigyou Ayakashi, the battle commences. If player wins: The two finally clash one last time in front of the tree, with Youmu being the one defeated. Yuyuko and Youmu are both surprised at this, and Youmu apologizes for failing to perform her duties to Yuyuko. Yuyuko says that even though she lost, she had still done an excellent job (Especially against a party of fighters), and declares the duel a draw. Yuyuko takes the Outsider inside, gives permission for Youmu to join him on his journey, and gives the Outsider Muramasa. If player loses: ''I WON'T GIVE UP! ''The Outsider yells as he and Youmu charge for their last swings. The Outsider doesn't hit Youmu, and Youmu decides at the last second not to go for the finishing move. Yuyuko demands for the reason why Youmu didn't deal the finishing blow, to which Youmu responds she can't do it as it wouldn't be fair to end his journey this way, while saying she had failed as a servant and apprentice. Yuyuko commends Youmu in this turn of events, and agrees it would be unfair to end his journey through a Danmaku duel, and that Youmu wasn't just a tool; Youmu was herself. Youki would be proud. ''Uh... Ah... I LOVE YOU YOUMU! ''They both move in for a final attack. Youmu is caught off guard and is defeated. Yuyuko is surprised at this, and asks Youmu if she has anything to say. Youmu says not only has she failed to defeat him, but she had also fell for such a trick. Yuyuko is angry at this, and says it was clever enough to defeat a better fighter. Youmu's family had been serving Yuyuko for a long time, and Yuyuko would not allow someone who was given a place to rest in the Netherworld to manipulate Youmu's feelings. The Outsider yells at Yuyuko that what he said, he meant, and the battle between the two begins, to Youmu's dismay. Youmu stops the battle, telling Yuyuko that despite the fact she's upset by what had happened, the Outsider told the truth and had no malicious intentions; "He's just a reckless fool". Yuyuko capitulates, noting that while she is fine they have feelings for each other, they must travel Gensokyo together before she approves of a relationship. Youmu is not to use her swords in the journey. If the player chooses this option, her recruitment and usage in the party prioritizes events for her. Solo Youmu has a couple attacks that inflict DoT. Before the fight, the Sanctuary Ring can be found in Hakugyokurou's kitchen, making the Outsider immune to wound, and not have to use Miracle. Party Youmu has two phases in this fight. Phase two begins when 25000 damage is dealt to phase 1. Phase 1 Youmu is more or less the same as her Solo variant, though some attacks are used sooner or later. Phase 2 Youmu uses most of her attacks from the previous phase very early, with a slew of new ones to use. There's not much to defend against elemental damage, not that it's too threatening considering they only target one, but keep an eye out for Moonscraper, and end the fight as quickly as possible, as she removes all buffs when using it, while removing Wound, alleviating the damage slightly.